Aprender a volar
by AJ Dark
Summary: Un solo momento puede cambiar nuestro destino, tal vez solo una palabra es capaz de trastocar nuestras vidas. Una decisión que cambia el curso de la historia, al menos para dos personas destinadas a odiarse que aprenden que hay mucho más tras la máscara que presentan al mundo. Una escoba, un beso, una noche… para aprender a volar. Historia de tres capítulos. Contiene Lemon
1. Miedo

Hola! Pese a seguir escribiendo el fic largo ayer sentí el impulso de escribir un one-shot, aunque como siempre me pasa cuando me siento ante una hoja de Word en blanco, mis dedos divagan sobre el teclado y terminan creando algo que no era el objetivo principal. Ha terminado siendo un ¿Cómo se llamaría? ¿Three-Shots? xD… Una historia en tres escenas podría ser. Os pongo el primer capítulo mientras voy corrigiendo el segundo que, probablemente lo suba por la noche. Creo que como muy tarde mañana pondré el final que es el único que me falta por terminar.

Espero que os guste, es la primera vez que lo intento y aunque quise que fuera algo entretenido creo que más bien es profundo y quizás espeso, pero es lo que hay!

- Contiene Lemon -

Gracias y besos.

**AJ**

**Disclamer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, es de JK R, solo lo tomo prestado para dejar volar mi imaginación.

* * *

Hermione Jane Granger estaba enfadada. No, esa no era la palabra. En realidad estaba furiosa.

Aquella mañana había sido francamente buena. Pese al frío, amaneció un día soleado, nada de grises velando el cielo, nada de nubes, ni lluvia, ni niebla. Un enorme sol iluminaba los terrenos de Hogwarts… Hasta que Ronald Bilius Weasley llegó en forma de tornado, opacando aquel maravilloso día con su enorme cabezón.

Allí sentada, en el campo de Quiddich, retorció las puntas de su bufanda roja y dorada, hallando una enorme satisfacción al imaginar que era el cuello de su pelirrojo amigo lo que tenía entre las manos.

— ¡Hola Hermione!

Fred Weasley, o eso creía, apareció por detrás de ella y se sentó al lado derecho de la castaña que se sobresaltó por no haberle oído llegar.

— ¿Cómo está… — Añadió ¿George? Sentándose a su izquierda.

— … nuestra bruja favorita?

Ella sonrió de lado, soltando el agarre de la pobre bufanda.

— Hola chicos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí…— Siguió el que ella suponía era Fred.

— …tú sola? — Termino su hermano.

— En realidad estoy aquí, intentando decir cuál sería la forma más dolorosa de asesinar a vuestro hermano pequeño.

Ante aquella candorosa declaración, hecha con voz dulce y suave, los gemelos estallaron en divertidas carcajadas.

— Por algo nos gustas — dijeron a la vez.

— Pero asesinarlo no es una buena idea — dijo George.

— Mamá se entristecería — Continuó Fred.

— Y nos castigaría seguro por no impedírtelo — Agregó de nuevo George.

— ¿Qué tal una poción sarnosa? — Fred sonrió abiertamente sacando un frasco de su túnica y mostrándoselo como si fuera una valiosa joya de la Corona.

— ¿O una brotaforúnculos? — Esta vez fue George quien le mostró un pequeño paquetito.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

— Es un idiota.

Ambos hermanos asintieron.

— Lo sabemos.

La chica frunció el ceño y los miró.

— ¿Qué haceis vosotros aquí? Deberíais estar en Sortilegios Weasley.

— Negocios preciosa... Lo que nos recuerda... — Fred le guiñó un ojo y chasqueó los dedos.

George palmeó su espalda con suavidad y se levantó.

— Que tenemos que irnos — Dijo.

— Si necesitas algo... — Añadió el otro de vuelta.

— ¡Somos tus hombres! — Terminaron al unísono.

Hermione se abrazó y sonrió con tristeza al verlos marcharse. Sacó la escoba que había escondido bajo las gradas y la contempló con frustración.

Tenía miedo a volar.

Al menos podía admitírselo a sí misma. La bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts muerta de miedo porque creía que una escoba servía para barrer, no para ascender por el aire en precario equilibrio. ¿Acaso ella tenía alas? NO, claramente no debía volar, ¡si hubiera nacido para hacerlo sería una lechuza!

Suspiró.

Después de mucho pensarlo y de valorar una y otra vez los pros y los contras, había cogido aire y tomado una firme e inamovible decisión; Aprender a montar en escoba. Consiguió tragarse su orgullo y finalmente esa mañana le pidió a Ronald que le enseñara. Nadie sabría nunca cuanto le había costado acercarse al pelirrojo y pedirle que la ayudara a superar su miedo a las alturas.

Nunca, ni en sus más terribles pesadillas, se habría esperado la reacción de su _amigo_, que de tan gracioso que lo había encontrado aún debía estar en la Sala Común, revolcándose por el suelo.

_Como el grandísimo cerdo que es_, pensó ella venenosamente.

De pronto un movimiento en el campo llamó su atención y enfocó la vista.

_Draco Malfoy_

Le vio caminar por la hierba, enfundado en su túnica de Slytherin y poner en posición su escoba. Se encaramó a ella con aquella elegancia innata que acompañaba cada uno de sus movimientos y se elevó con suavidad, lentamente, ganando velocidad y altura como en un silencioso crescendo que solo él parecía escuchar mientras comenzaba a dar una vuelta al campo.

_¿Qué te ocurre?_ Pensó la castaña _¿Por qué estás siempre tan triste?_

Jamás diría aquello en alto, Harry y Ron la matarían si supieran qué clase de pensamientos tenía en aquel momento, pero daba igual, esto quedaría entre ella y su conciencia. No por nada era la bruja más lista de su generación, ella _sabía_ que Malfoy vivía atormentado. Lo veía en sus gestos, en sus ojos, en su postura, igual de despótica que siempre, pero a la vez lúgubre, como si hubieran absorbido su felicidad, como si viviera en constante contacto con los terribles dementores… Estaba cada día más pálido y delgado, más ojeroso. No jugaba Quiddich, ni siquiera estaba en cada recodo tocando las narices de los demás chicos con sus estupideces de siempre, ahora era infeliz y destilaba esa infelicidad junto a cada mueca de desprecio y desdén. ¿Acaso nadie veía todo aquello?

_Mortífago_.

Esa palabra se filtró en su cabeza con la voz de Harry. Sí, estaba segura de que lo era, igual que estaba segura de que debía odiarle por ello, odiarle por todos aquellos años, por todas aquellas humillaciones, aquel odio desmedido y sin sentido, por los insultos, las amenazas… pero no podía.

Hermione no sabía odiar. Si supiera hacerlo Ronald Weasley no seguiría siendo su mejor amigo. Además, había algo en Malfoy que despertaba un extraño sentimiento en ella. Verle la hacía sentirse triste, desolada… Como si una insólita empatía la hiciera acercarse a él. Se veía tan solo que no podía ser decisión propia la situación en la que se encontraba. ¿Podía un mortífago verse así de melancólico? El juego había dejado de ser tal juego para convertirse en realidad y la diversión se transformó en miedo. Allí ya no había niños con discusiones de patio de colegio, allí no había maldiciones crece dientes o transmutaciones, no había insultos, no había puñetazos... Ahora empezaba una guerra y todo parecía que estaba a punto de derrumbarse convirtiendo aquello en muerte y destrucción. ¿Podría Malfoy ver la diferencia? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que tan fácil podía sesgarse una vida sin sentido?

Sin ser apenas consciente de lo que hacía, Hermione se levanto y se acercó a la barandilla, apoyando la escoba en ella y aferró con fuerza la barra superior hasta que sintió que los dedos se le congelarían. No dejó de mirarle ni un solo instante mientras él ascendía en círculos cada vez más cerrados, más y más alto antes de dejarse caer en vertical, rápido, en una loca carrera suicida contra sí mismo. Ahogó un grito cuando pensó que se golpearía contra el suelo, pero giró y remontó el vuelo una vez más dirigiéndose hacía ella sin titubear hasta quedar suspendido sobre la escoba a la distancia de un brazo de Hermione.

— ¿Qué estás mirando estúpida sangre sucia?

Aquella mirada fría y acerada, aquella expresión de desagrado y asco en su cara, esa ceja arqueada e interrogante... Sí, no era nada nuevo, era la cara con la que llevaba años mirándola a ella. Sabía que no siempre tenía esa mueca en el rostro, que podía reir e incluso sonreir ladeando los labios de forma cálida y sensual. Pero no a ella. Jamás.

— A ti.

Nada más, dos palabras sinceras y claras, sin entonación alguna, solo la firme constatación de un hecho.

Draco frunció el ceño pensando por una fracción de segundo si era posible que a Granger se le hubiera ido la cabeza. Ni un gesto de enfado, ni una palabra desagradable... Nada. Casi tuvo que contener las ganas de preguntarle si estaba bien. Casi. Arqueó una ceja al ver como la chica agarraba el palo de una de las viejas escobas del colegio.

— ¿Vas a volar? — No pudo evitar el sarcasmo en la pregunta ya que era un secreto a voces que la perfecta Hermione Granger era una nulidad en vuelo.

Ella se tensó y por un ínfimo instante sus ojos se llenaron de dolor, pero tan rápido como el velo de tristeza se posó sobre sus orbes castaños, se fue, dejándole con la sensación de haberlo imaginado.

— Ambos sabemos que no.

Su voz apenas fue un quedo murmullo y soltó la madera, acariciándola casi con tristeza con las puntas de sus dedos. Draco se estremeció y se arrebujó más en su túnica, frunciendo el ceño. Debía estar quedándose frío. Más le valía largarse de allí, tenía trabajo que hacer y no podía dedicarse a perder el tiempo con una sangre sucia aburrida que ya ni siquiera mantenía una conversación lo suficientemente hiriente para entretenerle. Resopló y se dispuso a largarse de allí.

— ¡Espera!

Draco parpadeó y se quedó congelado en el sitio con lo que debía de ser cara de pasmo. No es solo que la mojigata aquella le hubiera gritado lo que claramente era una orden, no. Como a cámara lenta bajó la vista hacia su brazo, sintiendo la necesidad de verificar que realmente aquella loca le estaba tocando. _Mierda. _¿Qué era aquella sensación que recorría su antebrazo marcado? ¿Por qué le hormigueaba la piel ante el contacto de aquella mano impura sobre la tela de su ropa? Apenas fueron unos segundos, o minutos, o una jodida eternidad, no sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando aquellos finos dedos, de uñas cortas y arregladas que le tocaban como si tuviera algún derecho a hacerlo. Cuando por fin reaccionó dio un fuerte tirón para soltarse del agarre de la bruja.

Aquel fue su primer error.

Tan repentino fue el tirón que Hermione, que se había estirado sobre la baranda para llegar a él e impedirle alejarse, perdió el equilibrio y se desestabilizó, cayendo irremediablemente hacia el vacío mientras veía a cámara lenta, con fascinado horror como su varita caía de su bolsillo y se precipitaba ante sus ojos hacia el suelo. No pudo gritar, el pánico paralizo todo su cuerpo, empezando por sus cuerdas vocales. Sintió una terrible opresión en la boca del estómago debido a la caída libre, era como una muñeca de trapo que volaba mecida por el viento, sujeta a su voluntad, destinada a romperse al llegar al impactar contra el suelo que cada vez estaba más cerca. Bajó los párpados, no esperaba que nadie la salvara esta vez y cuando sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados fue la mirada de mercurio de Malfoy lo que vio por última vez.

Draco la contempló durante unos instantes, la sintió caer por la barandilla, su mano resbalando por su cuerpo hasta asir el aire y precipitarse a la nada. Fueron unos segundos los que se quedó paralizado.

Ella no gritó.

No hizo ningún sonido, solo lo miró brevemente antes de caer. Como si no esperase nada, como si supiera que él la dejaría a su suerte dando la espalda a lo que sin duda era una muerte segura.

Algo encogió su pecho y la parálisis desapareció dando paso al miedo. Se lanzó hacía ella en picado y estiró un brazo para atraerla hacia sí y pegarla su pecho cuando llegó a su altura. Estabilizó la escoba y cruzó a la castaña sobre el palo, justo encima de sus muslos.

Ella seguía inmóvil, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y Draco no pudo más que observarla, esperando que la chica reaccionara de algún modo.

Nunca la había mirado de verdad. No desde tan cerca al menos.

Tenía unas espesas y largas pestañas, casi doradas, que acariciaban la piel de sus mejillas. Una piel lisa y perfecta, tan solo manchada por unas diminutas y casi invisibles pecas en la punta de su pequeña y respingona nariz. Sus labios eran carnosos, rosados y bien delineados, tuvo que cerrar los puños para evitar pasar las yemas de sus dedos por aquella boca que se veía suave y... ¿Era sangre? Abrió el puño y su dedo índice voló al labio inferior de la joven donde una gota de sangre se deslizaba hacia la comisura. La tocó y miró su dedo como en trance, pensando que en realidad no estaba sucia, no parecía haber diferencia alguna entre la sangre de Granger y la suya propia, húmeda, roja, brillante...

Los párpados de Hermione temblaron y sus ojos se abrieron, aquellos iris castaños, casi ambarinos con el brillo del sol sobre ellos, del color del whiskey de fuego, tormentosos, oscuros... se clavaron en los suyos taladrándole hasta el alma.

— ¿Draco?

Algo se rompió dentro del muchacho cuando ella pronunciando su nombre con aquella mezcla de asombro, emoción y alivio, se lanzó a su cuerpo y se abrazó a él, hundiendo el rostro en su pálido cuello, donde su respiración le erizó el vello haciéndole estremecer y, sorprendentemente, como si sus brazos tuvieran vida propia se alzaron para rodear el pequeño cuerpo de Hermione, pegándola hacia sí con brusquedad.

Ninguno de los dos hubiera podido decir el tiempo que pasaron de aquel modo. Unidos en un abrazo extraño, mecidos por el viento, en mitad del campo de Quiddinch del colegio, a la vista de cualquiera que hubiera pasado por alli. Pero nadie pasó, nadie fue testigo de aquel íntimo instante, de aquel abrazo secreto que conectó algo más que sus cuerpos aunque ninguno de ellos fuera consciente, aún.

— Gracias.

Hermione tardó mucho tiempo en reunir el coraje necesario para pronunciar aquella palabra, más todavía en tener el valor para separarse de él y enfrentar su mirada. Se sorprendió al no encontrar la máscara de Malfoy en su lugar habitual. No había desdén, ni furia, ni falsedad. Ni una mueca de desprecio, solo sorpresa. La miraba como si fuera un raro objeto que hubiera caído en sus manos, tratando de comprender como y por qué. Le entendía. Se sentía del mismo modo. Tocarlo había sido un error, abrazarlo una locura y preguntarse a sí misma como sería besarle y absorber toda aquella tristeza... Eso era definitivamente una insensatez, una demencia.

Pero él la había salvado.

A ella, una sangre sucia, una hija de muggles, amiga de Potter, miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Y la había abrazado, de forma desesperada, agresiva, posesiva.

Descendieron lentamente hasta posar los pies en el suelo. Se sentían incómodos y al mismo tiempo aterrados de perder el contacto de sus cuerpos.

— Tengo miedo a las alturas. Me da miedo volar.

Se lo dijo cuando recuperó la varita, dandole la espalda y mirando al frente. No sabía por qué había sentido el impulso de contarle aquello. Tal vez porque también tenía miedo de que de fuera sin más, de que se alejara de nuevo antes de tiempo. Él la había salvado ¿Y si ella pudiera salvarle? Casi deseó darse un derechazo ella misma por idiota. Era lo suficientemente lista para saber que aquel momento había sido una pequeña burbuja de jabón suspendida en el tiempo, efímera e insustancial.

— Puedo ayudarte

Oyó su voz cerca, tan cerca que su aliento mentolado acarició el lóbulo de su oreja. Hermione cerró los ojos al sentir el calor de su cuerpo a su espalda. No la tocaba pero ardía el milímetro que les separaba, haciendole casi un daño físico. Se mordió el labio, luchando contra la necesidad de apoyarse en él. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué justamente Draco Malfoy despertaba aquellas sensaciones desconocidas en su cuerpo? Una mano tentativa pero firme en su propósito se apoyó en su cintura, acariciandola con lentitud, dibujando arabescos sobre su túnica y abriéndose en su estómago. La empujó hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda se estampó contra su pecho y hundió la cara en su pelo, aspirando el olor a violetas que ella desprendía.

Draco inhaló aquel perfume y cerro con fuerza los ojos absolutamente consciente de la locura que estaba cometiendo.

Tenía miedo.

Miedo a fracasar su misión, miedo al Lord Oscuro, miedo a que nadie pudiera detenerle, a tener que vivir como su esclavo día tras día, como siervo de un mestizo con ansias de poder, con un monstruo que mantenía secuestrada a su familia, un enajenado mental que se creía grande y no era más que un asesino. Nunca debió ir ese verano a casa, no debió consentir que le pusieran la marca tenebrosa, no debió aceptar aquella misión... Pero no hacerlo hubiera supuesto una condena mortal para él y sus padres... Draco no era valiente, pero era un superviviente y luchaba por aquellos que le importaban, por poco heroico que fuera.

Haberla salvado iba en contra de todo lo que le habían enseñado. Era un mortífago, debía acabar con los sangre sucia él mismo, matarlos, no salvarles la vida. Maldecirlos, no abrazarlos y temblar bajo sus manos... Por Merlín ¿Que demonios hacía aferrado a Granger como si ella fuera su tabla de salvación en mitad de un océano?

— ¿Lo harías?

Aquella voz se derramó sobre él, como fuego sobre un helado iceberg, derritiendo a su paso toda heladez, haciendo hervir su sangre. La mano de ella se posó, cálida sobre la suya y en un momento de enajenación mental, no podía ser llamado de otro modo, él entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza.

— Si.

Al cabo de un rato ella se giró, sin separarse de su cuerpo, quedando apretada contra su pecho llevó su mano a la suave mejilla de Draco que inconscientemente ladeó la cabeza para sentir su contacto.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

_Que los planetas se han alineado en forma piramidal, el infierno se ha congelado, el mundo se ha dado la vuelta y la luna de ha convertido en un grande y redondo queso de bola_, pensó Draco recordando todas las veces que había dicho que jamás tocaría a Hermione Granger hasta que el infierno se congelara, entre una de las muchas cosas de su repertorio.

— No lo sé — respondió — nada que deba suceder, me temo.

Ella asintió despacio y sus ojos vagaron hasta la boca del Slytherin, se humedeció sus propios labios y parpadeó confundida por las miles de sensaciones que se clavaban en ella.

— ¿El partido contra Hufflepuff es este fin de semana?

— No, es contra Ravenclaw

La voz de Ginny y Harry rompió el momento y Hermione se tensó cerrando los ojos y componiendo una mueca ante el inminente desastre.

— ¡Hola Hermione!

La alegre voz de la pelirroja la hizo abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor. Estaba sola en mitad del campo, Malfoy había desaparecido dejándola con la terrible sensación de que aquello no había sido más que un sueño del que acababa de despertar de forma brusca y despiadada.


	2. Sueños de papel

Ok, como dije aquí traigo el capítulo 2 y ya tengo el tercero, empezaré a corregirlo ahora.

Si hay alguna incoherencia o algún error decidmelo sin problema, he escrito la mitad de la historia desde el móvil y aunque lo he revisado un par de veces siempre el ojo se hace a todo y al final no ves los fallos. Le he pedido a una gran amiga mía que haga de beta y me eche un cable pero hasta mañana no podrá hacerlo así pues lo voy a ir subiendo y si hay algún error lo editaré más adelante.

Espero que os guste y no decepcione a nadie, personalmente he disfrutado mucho dejándome llevar por este pequeño fic.

Adare: Espero que te siga sorprendiendo ^^

Sailor mercuri o neptune: Pues a leer!

Saludos y besos

**AJ**

**Disclamer: **Todo esto pertenece a JK R yo solamente lo pido prestado para crear una pequeña historia.

* * *

Hermione se sentó en clase de Aritmancia y por primera vez en seis años no tomó apuntes. Su pluma volaba sobre el pergamino, dibujando formas y figuras sin sentido, su mente lejos de aquella aula, fuera de aquellos muros. No levantó la mano una sola vez y cuando terminó la clase, recogió en silencio y se levantó, abandonando el lugar ante la atónita mirada de la profesora Vector que la vio salir sin más, ni una pregunta de última hora, ni una mirada a los apuntes... Séptima de encogió de hombros pensando que sin lugar a dudas la adolescencia, tal y como decía Albus, era una etapa única.

La castaña pasó por la biblioteca y estuvo tentada de continuar hasta la Sala Común, pero no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, ni de hablar y mucho menos de encontrarse con el baboso de McCormack. Lanzó un suspiro y entró saludando a Madame Pince con la mano antes de serpentear entre las estanterías, buscando un lugar solitario donde sentarse y estudiar. ¿A quien quería engañar? Era incapaz de concentrarse lo suficiente para estudiar. Si alguien supiera cómo se sentía en verdad Hermione Jane Granger la llevarían a San Mungo, porque en la última semana apenas había tocado un libro, no tomaba apuntes y llevaba los trabajos al día, en lugar de con una semana de adelanto.

Siete días, habían pasado siete días desde aquella tarde en el campo de Quiddich, siete días en los que Malfoy y ella se habían encontrado en los lugares de costumbre, la clase de pociones, Gran Comedor, Herbología, Historia de la Magia... La primera vez que lo vio buscó su mirada expectante, esperando encontrar... ¿Qué exactamente? No lo sabía, pero ver _algo. _Al menos algún gesto que mostrara que aquello había sucedido y no había sido fruto de una muy vívida imaginación. Pero no había nada.

El mismo rostro inexpresivo, los mismos ojos fríos, la misma mueca de disgusto...

Desde ese momento no había vuelto a buscarle entre la gente, no intentó encontrar sus ojos de nuevo porque, que Merlín la ayudara, aquello pese a lo inconveniente del caso, le dolía. Mucho.

Apoyó los brazos en la mesa y hundió la cabeza en ellos cerrando los ojos. Necesitaba dormir, no era capaz de descansar y, cuando lograba sumirse en el sueño de Morfeo imágenes de rayos verdes y caídas al vacío plagaban su mente hasta despertarla asustada.

Sintió algo rozar su pelo y se incorporó mirando tras ella, no había nadie allí. Frunció el ceño y se levantó dispuesta a irse a la torre de Gryffindor cuando un papel cayó al suelo desde su túnica. Se agachó con el ceño fruncido y lo desplegó. La caligrafía pulcra y perfecta fue fácil de reconocer pues, aunque ella y Draco Malfoy no intercambiaban notitas ni correo, habían compartido algún trabajo forzado alguna vez.

_Séptimo piso, frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado. Esta noche al finalizar la ronda de prefectos. _

Nada más, sin firma ni ninguna otra cosa que pudiera ser reconocible. Hermione apuntó la varita al trozo de pergamino y murmuró:

_— Incendio._

Dejó que las cenizas se volaran y salió de la biblioteca en dirección a su Sala Común. Ese día no tenía ronda, le tocaba a Ron. Llevaban tiempo sin dirigirse la palabra pero el motivo valía la pena. Le cambiaría el turno a Ronald, así le sería más fácil escaquearse hasta la Sala de los Menesteres sin llamar tanto la atención. Tal vez no debería acudir a la cita pero tenía demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta y la ignorancia era algo que Hermione no llevaba nada bien.

Draco la vio quemar el trozo de papel y sonrió sin humor, bruja lista y detallista. No debía haberle dejado aquella nota, lo sabía. Pero al verla allí, tras toda una semana huyendo de ella y tratando de evitar dejar entrever el torbellino de sensaciones que amenazaban con desbordarle, no había podido evitarlo. Cada vez estaba más cerca de completar su misión y, cuanto más se aproximaba la fecha, más vacío se sentía y mayor era el frío que le congelaba de dentro a afuera. Por las noches, cuando se cerraba tras los doseles de su cama podía dejar atrás la máscara que se ponía cada mañana, lanzaba un hechizo insonorizador y se aferraba a la almohada, intentando dejar salir todo lo que tenía acumulado dentro, todo ese odio, ese miedo, ese dolor con el que parecía vivir a cada instante. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no sabía lo que era ser un muchacho normal. Había querido ser un "chico malo" quería que le agasajaran, que le halagaran y le temieran, que se volvieran a mirarle, a él, un Malfoy... Maldito fuera su apellido y su arrogancia. ¿Qué tenía ahora? ¿Qué significaba ser un Malfoy? Eran siervos, no más que simples elfos domésticos del Lord Tenebroso. Eran esclavos que le servían cumpliendo sus órdenes, siempre a su disposición y a su voluntad. Aquel yugo no era algo que se sintiera con ánimos de soportar pero ¿Qué podía hacer él? Solo era un peón en este juego de ajedrez. Prescindible y sacrificable por ambos bandos... Solo esperaba que Potter cumpliera la jodida esperanza del mundo mágico y con más suerte que sentido común, como siempre, venciera esa guerra. Aunque escapaba a su comprensión que aquel cuatro ojos con más valor que conocimientos pudiera derrotar al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos con una varita y valentía... Malditos leones, eran todo un misterio para una serpiente como él.

Y luego estaba ella.

_Hermione_. Granger.

Cada vez que la veía algo muy extraño le sucedía a su cuerpo, le hormigueaban las manos de la necesidad de tocarla que se apoderaba de él, los labios le cosquilleaban, se le secaba la boca y un vacío se instalaba en su estómago. Recordaba aquel día en el campo de Quiddich al menos una vez cada hora, se había sentido libre, comprendido, completo... ¿Cómo en el nombre de Salazar Slytherin, una sangre sucia podía ahuyentar sus fantasmas con un simple abrazo? Y lo peor era que ¿Cómo siquiera él había consentido ese abrazo y participado de buen grado incluso? Además, ante sí mismo al menos se reconocería que anhelaba sentirla de nuevo.

Verla ahí y no lanzarse sobre ella le había costado un enorme esfuerzo, parecía triste y desolada. ¿Sería por él? Esa parte arrogante suya, que para desesperación de todos era bastante enorme, le decía que sí. Granger no fue indiferente a él en su encuentro, lo vio en sus ojos, lo escuchó en el tono de su voz, lo sintió en su cuerpo… Sabía que después de separarse y regresar al castillo ella le había buscado con la mirada, sus ojos brillantes, expectantes… Pero Draco era un cobarde, no se enorgullecía de ello pero al menos era consciente de su carácter.

La había negado.

Sabía que era un error, él debía odiarla, como siempre, era lo fácil, lo seguro, su _deber_. No podía siquiera pensar en tocar a una impura, iba contra todo lo que le habían enseñado siempre. Su sangre era pura desde tiempos inmemoriales, no tenía una sola gota no mágica en su cuerpo y así debía ser, era su legado, su herencia.

¿Era posible que en medio de una guerra pudiera estar pensando tamaña gilipollez? Ni siquiera esperaba salir vivo del colegio cuando se enfrentara a la misión encomendada, sabía que iba a morir y aunque le aterraba la idea también le parecía en cierto modo liberadora… Entonces ¿Qué importaba la sangre? ¿Qué importaba un legado que iba a terminar con él? ¿Acaso no se merecía rascar los pequeños momentos de felicidad que pudiera antes del final? Si era ella la única capaz de darle paz en medio del caos ¿No debería aprovechar cada segundo, cada oportunidad? Era egoísta porque utilizarla no era algo que haría un caballero, claro que ella tampoco era una dama y además el egoísmo era una parte intrínseca en él.

Así que escribió la nota y la observó salir de la biblioteca. Sabía que iría a la cita, igual que sabía que una vez cruzasen la puerta de la sala que viene y va, ella no regresaría a su alegre torre de Gryffindor hasta la mañana siguiente. Si iba a condenar aún más su alma traicionando a su apellido y a sus dogmas lo haría hasta el final, hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

…

Cuando llegó al pasillo del séptimo piso él ya estaba allí, apoyado al lado del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, exhaló lentamente, bebiéndole con la mirada y sintió sus piernas temblar. ¿Mariposas? En su estómago había una bandada de gaviotas por lo menos, aleteando furiosamente. ¿Por qué ningún libro hablaba de aquellas cosas que le sucedían? No podía contar con nadie ¿A quién podría decirle que se moría por pasar los dedos por los mechones rubios del Slytherin para comprobar que tan suaves eran ahora que no los llevaba engominados? ¿Cómo expresar a viva voz la necesidad que sentía de acariciar sus labios para borrar todas aquellas muecas de desprecio que alguna vez habían hecho? ¿De qué forma aceptar ante alguien que su cuerpo se derritió contra él y que su sangre entró en ebullición con un simple abrazo? Ella había descubierto el deseo sobre una escoba, pegada al cuerpo de su más acérrimo enemigo, sin ni siquiera darle un beso.

Draco la miró, sus ojos turbulentos y acerados se clavaron en los suyos y la castaña se paró en seco, aferrando la varita sin dejar de temblar.

_— Nox_

Murmuró el hechizo y quedó a oscuras, aprovechando el momento para respirar y mirarle a él sabedora de encontrarse envuelta en sombras. Malfoy se incorporó y caminó hacia ella parándose justo antes de poder rozarla y giró, andando hacia el lado contrario y de nuevo dio la vuelta acercándose a Hermione.

Una puerta empezó a dibujarse en la pared lentamente y él tendió su mano en muda invitación.

Por una vez en su vida Hermione Jane Granger no pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos, no pensó en el mañana, en el después, no pensó ni en Harry, ni en Ron, ni en su familia o sus obligaciones, ni en la Orden ni en Voldemort, ni en la guerra. Miró aquella pálida mano que se extendía hacia la suya y la tomó, enlazando sus dedos cálidos en los suyos. Él la atrajo hacia sí en un movimiento brusco y posesivo que la dejó sin respiración.

_—_Esto es un error _—_ La voz de Malfoy era ronca y siseante.

— Lo sé.

Él hundió su cara en el hueco de su cuello, acariciando la tierna piel con sus labios húmedos y aspiró su olor intoxicándose con él.

_—_No deberíamos estar aquí.

— No, no deberíamos

— Soy un mortífago.

Silencio…

— Ya lo sé.

Se había condenado.

La castaña tragó saliva ruidosamente cuando la mano con que él sujetaba su espalda se deslizó hacia abajo, acariciando su cadera y su muslo hasta el borde de su falda.

— Si entras conmigo a esa habitación no habrá vuelta atrás.

Aquellos dedos rozaron su piel y Hermione tembló, un ardor desconocido invadió su cuerpo y de sus labios entre abiertos se escapó un débil gemido que hizo a Draco tensarse en respuesta y aferrar el pálido muslo con fuerza.

— ¿Es lo que quieres? — Susurró sobre su oído, bañando el lóbulo con su aliento, pasando la lengua por el borde de su oreja y sonriendo al sentir como su vello se erizaba ante el asalto de su boca — ¿Estás segura de desear esto? — Su mano ascendió bajo su falda, sus dedos dibujando formas abstractas sobre su sensibilizada piel hasta alcanzar el filo de la tela de algodón que descansaba sobre el pliegue de su pierna. Pasó el pulgar por el borde de la costura y ella se dejó caer contra su pecho con un ligero jadeo mezcla de sorpresa y placer, intentando cerrar las piernas — Si continuo — murmuró levantando muy levemente la tela con la punta del dedo — podría apostar a que encontraría mojada esa parta que pareces querer ocultarme — introdujo el pulgar lo suficiente para rozar apenas una pequeña porción de piel de su pubis — Pero si entras _Hermoine_ haré algo más que tocar. Si entras — Sacó la mano de allí y la subió por su cuerpo, acariciando con la palma su estómago y su costado hasta abarcar con absoluta impudicia su pecho y amasarlo suavemente sobre la túnica — Conoceré cada parte de tu cuerpo como si fuera mía.

Levantó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en ella. Hermione le vio entre sus pestañas y abrió los ojos lamiéndose el labio inferior en un gesto inconsciente. Agolpados en las profundidades plateadas de aquellos iris podía ver miedo e inseguridad, podía ver la necesidad que tenía de ella. No quiso preguntarse los motivos o los por qué, no quiso pensar en la mañana siguiente. Levantó su mano, igual que hizo días atrás y rozó su mandíbula con las yemas de los dedos en una lánguida caricia, él se endureció, pero no se apartó cuando la castaña se puso de puntillas rozando su mejilla con la de Malfoy al acercarse a su oreja para hablar en un ronco murmullo.

— Llévame, _Draco_.

El Slytherin inspiró con brusquedad y la aferró de las caderas casi con violencia, deslizando sus palmas hasta sus nalgas y elevándola con fuerza hacia su cuerpo. Hermione ahogó un gemido de sorpresa en su cuello y rodeó las caderas de Malfoy con sus piernas anclándose a él. Sus dedos se enredador en su pelo, acariciando primero los platinados mechones que se resbalaban con suavidad y aferrándolos después con desesperación al notar como su falda se enredaba en su cintura y aquellas manos ardían sobre la tela de algodón que servía de barrera entre sus pieles.

Draco trastabilló hacia la puerta y la abrió con rudeza cerrándola de un portazo a su espalda y se apoyó en ella, las puntas de sus dedos se introducían bajo las bragas de la castaña y sus jadeos calentaban su oído y su cuerpo haciéndole hervir la sangre, tomó aire tratando de calmar sus ansias, procurando no erupcionar para no asustarla y abrió los ojos sorprendido al encontrar una réplica exacta de su habitación en Malfoy Manor. Él había deseado encontrar un lugar donde dar rienda suelta a sus deseos y hacer suya a Granger y la Sala le había dado su dormitorio, aquel lugar que era solo suyo, donde él era solamente él. Curioso cómo funcionaba a veces la magia.

La respiración de la castaña era agitada y la escuchó tragar saliva mientras sus dedos acariciaban su nuca y su pelo en un gesto inconsciente y calmante… o sería calmante en otro momento, en este en concreto no hacía más que enardecerlo hasta cotas insospechadas. La escuchó pronunciar su nombre y girar el rostro hasta encontrarle.

Se quedaron sin aliento.

Algo sucedió en aquel lapso que dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados a su mundo, una vez más.

Ella mordía su labio, nerviosa, pero le mantenía la mirada sin flaquear, valiente y excitada, con las pupilas dilatadas casi engullendo el iris dorado de sus ojos.

— Suelta tus labios — susurró justo sobre ellos. Ella obedeció al instante — Abre la boca Hermione — como en un _Imperius_, ella lo hizo, sin dejar de mirarle — No cierres los ojos, quiero que sepas en todo momento quien soy.

Y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada se abalanzó sobre sus labios en un beso voraz. Mordió, lamió y tiró de aquella entrada a su cuerpo, deleitándose en cada una de las sensaciones, en cada uno de los gemidos que ella le regalaba con cada contacto electrizante de sus bocas, chupó su labio inferior, tirando levemente de él, buscando una respuesta, a su muda pregunta y ella se la dio. Su lengua, tentativa y curiosa lamió la de Draco, en un roce tan breve que le dejó derrotado, jamás, y tenía una buena colección de mujeres en su haber pese a su joven vida, había sentido aquella descarga, esa relámpago fugaz que atravesó sus ingles extendiéndose por su espalda hasta las mismas puntas de sus dedos y le dejó temblando como un niño ante su primer beso. Aflojó la sujeción que mantenía en aquel curvilíneo cuerpo femenino que resbaló lentamente hasta que Hermione apoyó una vez más los pies en el suelo. La miraba como en trance, separándose muy despacio de su rostro y deslizando sus nudillos por los costados de la castaña que se estremecía bajo su tacto. Abrió la mano a ambos lados de su cuello y con delicadeza, casi con ternura flexionó los dedos a su alrededor, usando los pulgares para alzar su barbilla, dibujando círculos en su piel. Respiraba agitado, tanto como ella, pero ni siquiera parpadeaba, absorbiendo cada detalle de aquel rostro que veía ahora perturbadoramente hermoso. Hermione sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido y alzó las manos agarrando las muñecas del rubio, no para apartarle, si no más bien para sujetarse a algo y evitar caer ante aquellos pozos de mercurio que la observaban inclementes, como si fueran capaces de ver su misma alma.

Inclinó la cabeza muy despacio, casi saboreando el momento previo al beso y esta vez sus labios fueron suaves al buscar los suyos, se amoldaron al instante, besó primero el inferior, delineando su borde con la punta de la lengua, mordiendo muy levemente su grosor antes de besarlo una vez más, después chupó con cuidado el superior, algo más fino, volviendo a dibujar su borde con su saliva. Parecía no tener prisa, se miraban a los ojos, sin perder detalle uno del otro hasta que el pulgar de Draco empujó su barbilla para abrirle la boca y sencillamente la devoró. No había más palabras para describir el modo en que parecía comerse sus labios, entrando en su húmeda cavidad, buscando su lengua con la suya propia una y otra vez, como un sediento que encuentra su oasis tras pensar que moriría de sed. Absorbía su lengua, mordiéndola, lamiéndola, abría la boca engullendo la suya, dejando después un reguero de besos por su mandíbula hasta su oreja, volviendo una y otra vez a sus labios, incansable, hambriento de ella… y Hermione gimió su nombre y respondió a aquel asalto con el suyo propio, se entregó al beso porque no podía hacer nada más, perdida en las sensaciones que él creaba, en el tacto de su expeditiva lengua que se enredaba a la suya en una lucha primitiva que encendió sus sentidos. Poco a poco la ternura fue desapareciendo dando paso a la necesidad, el beso se tornó fiero y posesivo, en una guerra de poder, ambos se mordían y lamian con igual voracidad, ella aferraba la nuca de Draco empujándolo hacia su boca para que no pudiera separarse ni tan siquiera para respirar, él mantenía el agarre en su cuello, anclándola a sus hambrientos labios, sus dedos pronto se deslizaron hacia los enredados cabellos de la castaña, asiéndolos, impasible ante la débil queja de Hermione que se pegó a su pecho soltando su agarre. Dejó que sus manos vagaran por los anchos hombros y los duros pectorales bajo la ropa. Malfoy era delgado, sí, incluso ese año parecía más flaco pero no en vano era deportista y podía sentir su fuerza bajo las palmas. Abrió la túnica y tiró de ella hasta que él, riendo entre dientes le ayudó a sacarla por sus brazos. Ansiosa tiró de los botones de la impoluta camisa blanca y jadeó cuando Draco descendió por su espalda tirando de la tela, pronto una túnica de Gryffindor se unió a la de la serpiente, seguida de las camisas que quedaron tendidas en el piso.

— Es… una… locura

Hermione trataba de hablar entre besos, olvidada su parte racional, probablemente perdida en algún punto entre su Sala Común y el pasillo donde se habían encontrado. Ella quería respuestas y en lugar de eso estaba adherida al cuerpo de Malfoy como una enredadera, buscando la forma de pegarse incluso más completamente a él, que gruñó y maldijo al sentirla piel contra piel cuando la barrera de tela cayó de su cuerpo, dejando a la vista sus hombros desnudos y su torso, cubierto apenas por el sujetador de algodón que tapaba sus senos.

Draco rompió el beso y apretó los dientes en un vano intento de no descolgar la mandíbula como un estúpido crío. Nunca hubiera pensado que bajo aquellas enormes ropas esa sabelotodo engreída fuera tan perfecta. Porque lo era. Su piel se veía dorada bajo la suave luz que les envolvía, tan solo un lunar en el hombro derecho rompía aquella perfección, no pudo evitar inclinarse y pasar la lengua por esa pequeña marca, saboreándola a ella de paso y jadeando ante el olor a violetas que emanaba su pelo enredado.

De nuevo el tiempo pareció pararse, apenas los segundos que duró ese roce y una vez más llegó la desesperación. Caminó hacia la cama, Hermione tenía de regreso sus piernas liadas en sus caderas mientras Draco sujetaba sus nalgas pegándola a sus ingles y cada paso hacía que su erección se frotara contra su cálido centro, él boqueó, ella suspiraba entrecortadamente tratando de hablar pese a que no parecía capaz de romper el beso, sus labios se encontraban una y otra vez, produciendo un húmedo sonido de succión que estaba volviéndole completamente loco. Cuando por fin llegó al colchón tras lo que le pareció una eternidad la dejó caer sonriendo de lado al verla sobre las sábanas negras de su propia cama, medio desnuda, con el cabello enmarañado, las pupilas dilatadas, los labios brillantes y enrojecidos por sus besos, la boca entreabierta en una clara demanda… toda una leona, no sabía ni como, ni cuando, ni por qué había pasado pero en aquel momento todo le importaba una mierda.

Asintió con la cabeza y recordó sus palabras.

— Una completa locura.

Agarró los tobillos de Hermione y sacó sus zapatos, acarició sus piernas, mirando hipnotizado las reacciones de su cuerpo ante sus atenciones, como su piel se erizaba y sus pezones se endurecían bajo la prisión de algodón que los mantenía ocultos a su vista, deslizó las manos por sus muslos bajo la falda y descendió de nuevo por toda su longitud. Suave, tan suave y cálida… Ella gimió y con un gruñido tiró de las telas desnudándola por completo, dejándola apenas cubierta con la ropa interior, se sonrojó violentamente, pero no se cubrió. Él sintió como su respiración se hacía pesada, su erección se estiró demandante, dolorosa y se removió inquieto llevando las manos a los botones del pantalón, ella tragó saliva y sus ojos vagaron por el cuerpo de su amante, se lamió los labios sintiendo el regusto de él en ellos y volvió a gemir.

— Mierda.

Fue lo único que pudo decir Draco con coherencia antes de caer sobre ella como un animal.

Y el mundo se paró.

Y todo quedó reducido a aquella cama, a aquel lugar, a él y a ella. Gemidos, jadeos, desesperación. Draco arrancó el sujetador con manos y dientes, buscando su piel, llenando sus palmas con su carne, absorbiendo las puntas erectas en su cálida boca, chupándolas con fruición. Hermione gritó al sentir su lengua jugando con su pecho, sus dientes mordisqueando su dolorido pezón, empapándole y acariciándole con su aliento. Se aferró a su pelo, enredadando sus dedos en los mechones que caían sobre su cuello y se arqueó hacía aquella gloriosa boca que bebía de ella una y otra vez, mientras su astutas manos amasaban sin pudor.

— Draco…

Su nombre salió de entre sus labios con un gemido lastimero al que el chico respondió con uno propio, controlándose para no perderse en aquel cuerpo irremediablemente. Volvió a sus labios, lamiendo su clavícula y su cuello hasta su barbilla, la mordió una y otra vez antes de besarla con impaciencia, lastimando su boca en su afán de devorarla. Hermione perdió la lucidez en algún punto que no podría señalar aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Se colgó de él, devolviendo cada mordisco y cada caricia, clavó sus uñas en su pálida espalda, arañando su superficie y deleitándose con los jadeos que él le regalaba. El resto de las barreras que los separaban se destrozaron entre tirones y gruñidos, perdidos en el tacto de sus cuerpos, piel contra piel, resbalando uno contra el otro sin pudor ni lamentos. Draco se cernió sobre ella, con los brazos a ambos lados de su rostro sujetando su peso, pegó sus caderas y ambos gimieron sin perder el contacto visual. La castaña se mordió el labio y él lo lamió cuando lo soltó de golpe. Sus alientos se mezclaron, sus bocas apenas a un soplo de distancia, respirándose el uno al otro. No existía más que ese segundo efímero en que sus almas casi podían tocarse, él se frotó contra aquella parte de ella que necesitaba poseer, Hermione se arqueó cuando sintió la ardiente dureza de su sexo y Draco se apoyó en las rodillas, abriéndole las piernas hasta posicionarse entre medias, la chica dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones de golpe al sentir como el aire daba de lleno en esa parte de ella que lloraba por él.

No cerró los ojos mientras el rubio deslizaba sus manos por sus hombros, acariciando sus pechos, jugando con el pulgar en los sonrosados pezones que se estiraban ante su toque, acariciando su abdomen hasta el ombligo donde trazó círculos a su alrededor antes de introducir el dedo meñique en la pequeña depresión. Ella se tensó y exhaló con fuerza apuñando la tela de las sabanas entre sus dedos, él siguió descendiendo por sus curvas hasta su entrepierna, Hermione jadeó y el siseó a su vez cuando sus dedos acariciaron su pegajosa humedad.

— Estas… empapada

Parecía casi sorprendido, su rostro contraído en una mueca de deseo visceral, lamió su labio y la miró mientras su pulgar jugueteaba con el pequeño nudo de carne hinchado que la hizo gritar, impenitente, uso sus dedos para deslizarse una y otra ven entre sus pliegues, extendiendo sus cremosos jugos. Introdujo la punta de su índice en la apretada entrada y gimió cuando se contrajo en respuesta. Ella se arqueó de nuevo y soltó un quejido cuando Draco sacó el dedo de su interior, solo para gemir con inusitada fuerza cuando se lo llevó a los labios y lo lamió antes de chuparlo con deleite. _Oh Merlín…_

Cerró los ojos incapaz de soportar aquella sensual visión, le oyó soltar un gruñido de satisfacción antes de volver a sentir sus dedos en su sexo, tocando, estirando y golpeando con suavidad, soltó las sábanas y se aferró a él buscando su boca y gimió al saborearse a sí misma en sus finos labios. Estaba segura que después de aquello iría al infierno pero le daba completamente igual.

Draco se dejó caer sobre ella y la abrazó con ansiedad, abarcando tanto de su cuerpo como pudo y asaltó su boca compartiendo la dulzura de su esencia, controlándose para no dañarla pues en algún lugar de su mente una alarma se encendió recordándole que ella no tenía experiencia alguna con un hombre. Adoró sus labios, casi rindiendo pleitesía con su lengua, acariciando, besando y regalándole la poca dulzura de la que era capaz. Ella se aferró a él, temblorosa y subió sus piernas para rodearle con ellas las caderas en clara invitación.

— ¿Estás segura?

Su voz sonó ronca y rota, nadie sabría cuanto le costó pronunciarla. Pero ella solo lo miró, con aquellos ojos límpidos y cargados de deseo y sonrió. Draco hundió el rostro en el hueco de su hombro y lo beso, sin palabras, sin mentiras ni verdades, no hacía falta nada más que aquel instante. Le mordió el hombro y empujó en su cuerpo.

Nada le había preparado para aquel momento. Caliente, mojada, estrecha… no pensaba con coherencia, su mente dejó de funcionar y solo fue capaz de hilar imágenes, sonidos y palabras sueltas. Era condenadamente apretada y estaba tan húmeda… se contraía en torno a su palpitante erección como un guante de acero, oprimiendo su dureza una y otra vez mientras gemía incoherencias en su oído y rastrillaba su espalda con salvajismo. Cerró los ojos, escuchando como ella pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez como en una plegaria y se dejó llevar. Sujetó sus caderas y embistió aquel cuerpo anhelante, con estocadas suaves y profundas, rápidas y leves, una vez, dos, tres… ¿Qué importaba el tiempo cuando solo puedes sentir?

Hermione arqueó su cuello y hundió las uñas una vez más en los hombros de él, clamando su nombre en cada arremetida. El dolor olvidado hacía mucho mientras un cálido ardor recorría sus entrañas, algo que casi le dolía, un pequeño escalofrío dentro de su mismo útero, un cosquilleo que le hacía ansiar más, rogar por más … El entraba en su cuerpo, más rápido, más fuerte, clavando sus dedos en sus muslos mientras la llevaba más y más alto. Se separó para mirarla y ella enloqueció, sus ojos grises casi devorados por las oscuras pupilas, su rostro una máscara del placer más descarnado y animal. Se aferró a él y buscó su boca, le sintió pronunciar su nombre antes de besarla por última vez, un beso que decía todo y nada, un beso al que ambos se aferraron antes de caer, bebiéndose los gemidos del otro y sujetándolo en su ascenso. El mundo paró, giró y se distorsionó cuando el clímax los arrasó a ambos, encontrándolos unidos y haciéndoles volar. Cayeron por el precipicio de la cordura y se besaron cuando pasó el huracán, una vez más, acariciando sus cuerpos en silencio, dispuestos a descubrir el amanecer despiertos, perdidos en su pequeño mundo temporal.


	3. Abrir los ojos

Listo, no corrijo más! Me declaro en huelga xDD empecé a escribir la historia ayer y mis neuronas acaban de decir basta! Así que descansaré para poder seguir con el otro fic que procuraré actualizar el fin de semana.

Hasta aqui ha llegado este intento de one-shot, espero que os haya resultado al menos entretenido.

Gracias por leer!

Saludos y besos

**AJ**

**Disclamer:** Como siempre, nada de esto me pertenece, todo lo que conozcáis es obra de JK R, lo que no os suene de nada es manipulación de mi mente.

Capitulo 3

Abrir los ojos

La mañana la encontró enredada en las sábanas de seda negra, con el rostro hundido en la almohada de plumas con olor a Draco.

_Draco_

Se incorporó de golpe y en un gesto inconsciente estiró su mano, buscándole, pese a que el frío que sentía a su alrededor era prueba más que suficiente de lo sola que estaba en aquella habitación.

Cerró los ojos y aspiro profundamente.

_Tranquila Hermione, tranquila._

Aquella frase siempre parecía calmarla lo justo para no romperse en momentos inoportunos como aquel.

Miró al suelo, cerca de la puerta y vio su túnica y su camisa, solo su ropa permanecía ahí tirada, solo su sujetador roto y desgarrado colgaba del pico de la mesilla, no había ni siquiera una mísera prueba de que él hubiera pasado la noche allí, con ella, haciendo el amor una y otra vez.

Se había ido.

_Bueno Hermione ¿Qué esperabas_?

Su parte lógica, que por norma siempre salía a flote cuando más la necesitaba acudió en su ayuda.

A fin de cuentas nadie la engañó, no hubo palabras de amor, ni promesas, ni esperanza. Suspiró y sonrió con tristeza_¿A quien quería engañar? _Ella había sentido, ella pronunció palabras de amor en silencio, se las regaló con su propio cuerpo, con su virginidad y su persona. Ella no esperó promesas, pero si tuvo esperanza.

_Eres una tonta sentimental Hermione_.

Se limpió la única lágrima que se escapó de sus ojos y se levantó para recoger las prendas que había desperdigadas por el cuarto. Su ropa interior estaba destrozada, se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y con un toque de varita la redujo a cenizas y se vistió sin prisa. Era domingo y por más que corriera las murmuraciones de su desaparición ya estarían en boca de todo Gryffindor, como adoraba que el mapa del merodeador no detectara aquel lugar. Abrochó su camisa, se tumbó en la cama, hundiendo de nuevo la cara en el colchón y suspiró cuando los recuerdos le hicieron un nudo en la garganta.

No se arrepentía. Había valido la pena cada segundo de la noche pasada, aunque solo pudiera guardarlo como un hermoso recuerdo privado. Se incorporó y se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero que había a un lado del armario buscando algún cambio en su cuerpo que evidenciara lo ocurrido la pasada noche... Y lo encontró, en su cuello, en forma de unos moretones del tamaño de lo que supuso sería la boca de Draco... _Malfoy, _decididamente volvía a ser Malfoy. Reprimió un temblor cuando recordó el modo en que había hecho aquellas marcas en su piel y apuntó con su varita hacia la zona murmurando un hechizo desilusionador, no podía permitir que nadie viera aquella prueba de la noche que-no-debe-ser-nombrada. Ese recuerdo era algo que guardaría siempre. La noche en que Draco Malfoy se mostró de verdad... Porque sabía que aquel _era él_, sin artificio, sin la careta que mostraba a todos. Había sido tierno, desesperado e increiblemente dulce... Se sintió, no solo deseada, si no querida o apreciada de alguna extraña forma.

— Hora de volver a la realidad.

Se atusó el pelo arreglándoselo más o menos y estiró todo lo que pudo su uniforme y su túnica. Aspiró para darse ánimos y abrió la puerta saliendo al pasillo rápidamente para encaminarse a la torre de Gryffindor donde, por la hora que era ya, no debía haber nadie. Seguramente estarían todos desayunando para ir al partido de su casa contra Ravenclaw que se jugaría esa misma mañana.

Mejor, necesitaba tiempo consigo misma antes de enfrentar las preguntas inquisitivas de sus compañeros y más concretamente las de dos amigos en particular que insistirían hasta sacarla de sus casillas.

— _Honor et virtus_

El retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió y Hermione pasó como un rayo por la Sala Común, subió las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. El partido le importaba poco y además no quería encontrarse con Malfoy antes de estar preparada para enfrentarlo.

...

El invierno pasó y Draco cada día que pasaba estaba más cerca de conseguir hacer funcionar el armario evanescente.

Hasta esa tarde. El objeto se activó y el final estaba tan cerca que era casi inminente. Tembló en el momento en que entendió lo que había hecho. Acababa de abrir las puertas del colegio a una panda de mortífagos encabezados por Bellatrix, la mujer más mentalmente inestable que había en el mundo mágico y a la que tenía el dudoso honor de llamar "tia Bella" en el castillo estaban sus compañeros... Había niños, niños pequeños hijos de muggles que estarían en peligro... Y estaba ella.

Negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño del segundo piso. Se apoyó en el lavabo y no pudo evitar un sollozo. Se apartó cuando se vio en el espejo, asqueado consigo mismo, odiando por primera vez su reflejo y se quitó la túnica con brusquedad dejándola caer al suelo. Abrió el grifo de agua helada y se empapó la cara sin dejar de llorar de pura rabia y frustración. ¿Qué consecuencias iban a tener sus actos? El no era un asesino. ¡No quería serlo! No podía matar y no podía sentarse a ver como morían los demás... Si, si podía para que engañarse, no era buena persona y no se engañaría a estas alturas del cuento pero... No quería verla morir a _ella_.

No había podido olvidar aquella noche, más de una vez había vuelto a la Sala de los Menesteres solo para ingresar en aquella réplica perfecta de su habitación y tumbarse sobre las sábanas que olían a violetas... Solo necesitaba cerrar los ojos para verla allí, con él. Pero eso no sucedería de nuevo porque la había abandonado. Esa mañana, dos meses atrás, cuando despertó con su cuerpo enredado al suyo y su respiración calentando su cuello, lo supo. Aquello era un error, no podía salir nada bueno de esa desesperación que sentía de pronto por ella. El sexo había sido increíble, pero había tenido sexo increíble en alguna ocasión. El problema fue aquel calor que se extendía por su pecho al contemplarla, aquella necesidad casi visceral que tenía de acariciarla, de besar sus párpados hasta verla despertar para volver a demostrarle que estaba de nuevo preparado para ella, que su cuerpo no solo no se había saciado al poseerla si no que ahora se había vuelto adicto a sus caricias y a sus besos...

Se levantó como hacía siempre con las demás y se vistió sin mirarla, agarrando el pomo de la puerta. Ella solo podía ser una más, no podía significar otra cosa para él... Aún así se giró y se acercó a la cama, a _su cama _y la arropó con cuidado. Se inclinó para besar su sien y susurro algo que nunca antes había dicho.

— Perdóname, Hermione.

Cuando salió rumbo a las mazmorras pensó que no podía engañarse, definitivamente no era como las demás...

Y ahora todo iba a irse a la mierda y era culpa suya. Solamente suya...

Un ruido le alertó de que no estaba solo y todo se volvió confuso, Potter, maldiciones, hechizos... Y dolor. Un dolor lacerante que se clavó en su cuerpo como si multitud de cuchillas cortaran su carne a la vez. Tan doloroso como los cruciatus de su tía Bella pero a diferencia de éstos, ahora sentía como la sangre manaba de los cortes escurriendo por el suelo ennegrecido de los baños. Creyó oír a Snape murmurar algo y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando despertó en la enfermería ya era de noche y estaba solo. O eso creía, porque al moverse un quejido involuntario escapó de entre sus labios y unos pasos se acercaron rápidamente hasta la cama.

— ¡Has despertado!

Se quedó inmóvil al oír aquella voz y abrió los ojos embebiéndose de su hermoso rostro, saboreando la preocupación que teñía sus palabras. En otro momento, en otras circunstancias le habría ladrado un comentario hiriente para que se largara de allí enfadada, pero no podía. Pese a saber que debía alejarla del monstruo en que se había convertido... No era capaz, era demasiado egoísta, demasiado poco noble para hacer lo correcto. Lo había intentado, Merlín lo sabía, la había abandonado y no había vuelto a acercarse a ella, había actuado como si esa noche nunca hubiera existido y sabía que la hizo daño, lo vio en el brillo de sus ojos, en sus hombros caídos y en la tristeza que la acompañó durante días y días... Si ella supiera el infierno por el que pasó para obligarse a no atacarla en cualquier pasillo como un animal... Si descubriera cuantas veces la observaba escondido en la biblioteca, en cuantas ocasiones la contemplaba de lejos, sin que notara la desesperación que hacía presa en él tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Y ahora ella estaba ahí, preocupándose por él como si se lo mereciera, como si fuera digno de una sola de esas lágrimas que luchaban por no derramarse. Una de ellas se escapó y resbaló por su mejilla. Como si hubiera abierto el dique que las contenía, las demás siguieron el mismo camino. Ella resopló indignada por mostrar aquella debilidad. Se llevo la mano a la cara para apartarlas y él lo impidió sujetando su muñeca. Su pulgar limpió sus lágrimas y su mano abarcó su mejilla en una caricia sutil. Hermione sollozó.

— No llores por mi — dijo trazando círculos imaginarios en su piel —No lo merezco.

Ella sollozó de nuevo y negó con la cabeza incapaz de ocultar una media sonrisa de alivio.

— No, no lo mereces.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron divertidos durante un instante, recuperando parte de la malicia que siempre se perfilaba en ellos e hizo una mueca con los labios parecida a una sonrisa.

Hermione exhaló despacio. ¡Señor había estado tan preocupada! Llevaba horas esperando que despertara, cuando se enteró de lo que Harry había hecho sin querer, a duras penas fue capaz de consolar a su amigo y aparentar indiferencia antes de correr a la enfermería y colarse dentro cuando Madame Pomfrey se marchó. Veló su sueño inducido aferrando su pálida mano y durante esas horas comprendió hasta que punto se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy. Un Draco que la dejó tirada después de llevarse su virginidad y su esperanza, pero que pronunciaba su nombre en sueños y la pedía perdón. Un Draco que la miraba con fría indiferencia por los pasillos pero limpiaba sus lágrimas con tanto cuidado como si temiera romperla... Sí. Ella sabía lo que era el miedo y sabía que él estaba aterrado. Pero admitir sus propios sentimientos la había hecho más fuerte, más sabia en cierto modo. Su sonrisa se amplió y cerró los ojos un segundo, los abrió y se lanzó a su cuello agarrándole con fuerza. Al instante los brazos del Slytherin la rodeaban atrayéndola a su cuerpo y le oyó suspirar.

— Puedo ayudarte

La voz de Hermione fue nada más que un susurro pero Draco la oyó... Y recordó el día en el campo de Quiddich cuando toda esta locura comenzó. Sonrió.

— ¿Lo harías?

Sintió como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y ciñó más aún su cintura.

— Si.

— ¿Por qué?

Necesitaba saber que ella le había perdonado, que en verdad estaba ahí y hablaba en serio porque, de ser así, tenía muchas cosas que escuchar antes de decidir de verdad. Porque sí, por primera vez Draco estaba dispuesto a luchar por alguien más que por él mismo, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse al ostracismo y la traición por ella... Pero quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, un camino que tal vez se viera truncado antes de terminar.

— Porque te amo, Draco.

Y él la miró durante una eternidad jurándose que encontraría el modo de que aquello saliera bien. Buscó sus labios y de hundió en su boca, saboreando sus lágrimas y su misma esencia, dejando su maltrecha alma en aquel beso que sabía a esperanza y a algo más que él no supo definir pero que seguramente ella hubiera llamado amor.


	4. Epilogo

_Meses después. Tras la caída de Voldemort_

_Epilogo_

_"Los últimos juicios han tenido lugar en el día de hoy y tal como se esperaba no ha habido sorpresas. Los hermanos Carrow y Avery han sido condenados a cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Por otro lado Narcissa Malfoy ha sido encontrada no culpable tras la declaración de Harry Potter que alegó que la ayuda de la inculpada había resultado ser inestimable para poder vencer a Voldemort. Por el contrario su marido, el conocido Lucius Malfoy ha sido condenado a cumplir cinco años en Azkaban. _

_Pero sin lugar a dudas la verdadera noticia de hoy nos la ha brindado el joven hijo de ambos, el mortífago Draco Lucius Malfoy, el cual, tras la declaración de la señorita Hermione Jane Granger que afirmó que él desvió una imperdonable salvándole la vida, fue preguntado por los motivos que le impulsaron a proteger a una hija de muggles y, poniéndose en pie respondió, cito textualmente: "Hubiera dado mi vida por la suya porque el amor nos vuelve a todos idiotas". Ante el asombro del Wizwngamot al completo la señorita Granger le preguntó que tan idiota era él a lo que respondió " El mayor de todos". Cuando se declaró al acusado no culpable la señorita Granger volvió a sorprender a los allí reunidos lanzándose a los brazos del joven Malfoy que giró con ella en el aire antes de besarla frente a su boquiabierta madre, su horrorizado padre y el resto de personas que se encontraban presentes..."_

Draco dejó de leer el Profeta y lo tiró a la mesilla mirando su pecho, donde una mata de pelo castaño tapaba la nariz respingona que ahora mismo se frotaba contra su piel. Sonrió cuando ella casi ronroneó al sentir las caricias que él prodigaba a su espalda y se incorporó tapando un bostezo y parpadeando pesadamente.

— Buenos días

Su voz sonaba ronca por el sueño, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su pelo despeinado alrededor de su cabeza. Nunca la había visto más hermosa.

— Los mejores — acarició su cuello deslizando su mano hasta su nuca y la atrajo hacia sí hasta que ella quedó sobre su cuerpo, piel contra piel. Ambos gimieron. Sus alientos se mezclaron y él habló rozando sus labios — ¿Estás preparada para aprender a volar? — murmuró recordando que hoy iban a empezar las clases de vuelo.

Hermione sonrió con picardía acariciándole el pecho y pasó la lengua por el borde de su labio inferior.

— Más tarde — susurro mordiendo su barbilla y absorbiéndola hasta que sitió su erección endurecerse bajo su estómago — Mucho más tarde.


End file.
